chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the A-Team
Chuck Versus the A-Team is the eighteenth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on the 14th of March, 2011. Synopsis Chuck discovers Casey is with the NCS and fears his team of human Intersects will render him obsolete. Meanwhile, Morgan begins settling in at Casey's apartment, as Devon becomes uncomfortable with Ellie's research. Full Plot The episode begins where Morgan is interrogated by an unknown man for information on John Casey, who is now his new roommate. When Morgan refuses to reveal anything, the man reveals himself to be Casey and congratulates Morgan on passing the test. Elsewhere, Chuck and Sarah are becoming bored with their lack of missions, and begin to suspect Casey is carrying out missions without them. Morgan refuses to tell Chuck anything, so Chuck and Sarah follow Casey on their own. Casey meets with Necati "The Turk" Acar (Timur Kocak), posing as a messenger of Russian criminal Dragan Pichushkin (Jon Sklaroff). The Turk, however, reveals that he knows Casey's name and true occupation as an NSA agent and has guards draw their guns on Casey. Chuck and Sarah reveal themselves in order to protect Casey, but several more of the Turk's guards then reveal themselves. Casey motions to the guards nearest him, who turn and kill the rest of the Turk's men. When they remove their masks and arrest the Turk, Chuck recognizes them as the second and third Buy More employees and CIA agents code named "Greta". The individuals are introduced as Casey's NCS team, Captain Richard Noble (Isaiah Mustafa) and Captain Victoria Dunwoody (Stacy Keibler), who Chuck and Sarah nickname as "Rick" and "Vicki". Later, Sarah worries that the CIA is replacing them with Casey's extremely efficient team, but Chuck considers himself irreplaceable as he has the Intersect. Afterward, General Beckman reveals that Pichushkin has made a fortune dismantling former Soviet arsenal and selling it to black market. The Turk is willing to lure Pichushkin onto United States soil in exchange for an asylum for his family. Chuck and Sarah travel to Tbilisi, Georgia, to retrieve "Iana" and guarantee the Turk's cooperation. Chuck and Sarah are glad to finally have a mission, but they soon learn that Iana is is the Turk's beloved dog, and the two came to realize that they are the "B-team" as Casey's team is the "A-team". Dissatisfied, Chuck and Sarah decide to prove their worth. Hearing Iana's barking, they deduce that the Turk is in the NCS-restricted part of Castle. They break into Casey's apartment, tranquilize Morgan, and take Casey's hand print from his framed photograph of Ronald Reagan, gaining access to the NCS area of Castle. They soon find Stephen Bartowski's laptop Intersect. Rick and Vicki appear and try to remove Chuck from the area, but Chuck flashes to defend himself. After a brief fight, Chuck realizes that they are all using the same technique; Rick and Vicki have uploaded the Intersect into themselves. Chuck tries to retrieve the laptop, but Director Jane Bentley (Robin Givens) arrives and stops him. Bentley reveals that the Greta field test at the Buy More were proving grounds for prospective Intersect candidates. She briefs her team, revealing that Pichushkin is en route on a stolen jet. Rick, Vicki and Chuck flash on a surveillance video, learning that Pichushkin is transporting a fully-assembled bomb. Against Bentley's reservations, Casey requests that Chuck and Sarah be used as backup for the mission, as he does not wish for them to go "obsolete". Chuck is assigned of bomb disposal to allow Casey and his team to arrest Pichushkin. Chuck is gearing in his bomb disposal gear, as Casey tells Chuck that this would most likely be the only mission he will ever have, as Bentley has no wish for Team Bartowski to exist anymore. Before getting to their positions, Casey gives Chuck his favorite apple juice in case he got thirsty in the heavy gear. When Pichushkin arrives, Rick and Vicki shoot his bodyguards, before he reveals that he is carrying a suitcase nuke and has possession of a remote arming device. As he flees, Sarah and Vicki pursue him, while Chuck joins Casey and Rick to disarm the bomb. Sarah finds Pichushkin, who informs her that the arming device is wired to his heartbeat to activate when he dies, before drawing a gun on Sarah. Before Sarah can warn her, Vicki shoots Pichushkin, therefore arming the nuclear device. Rick declares that the bomb is too complicated for the Intersect to disarm, but Chuck attempts to do so nonetheless. After flashing on the detonator, Chuck realizes the bomb is from a Chinese submarine and must have been designed to deactivate in the presence of salt water in case of hull breaches. He then uses the sodium in his apple juice to defuse the bomb. After the botched operation, Beckman gives Chuck full control of any Intersect operations and has the Intersect removed from Rick and Vicki. However, Bentley believes that the flaw is not with the agents in possession of the Intersect, but rather the laptop itself. After believing that a Bartowski can handle the Intersect better, she gives it to Ellie, who was eager to have this laptop back. The Woodcombs Ellie asks Devon for her father's laptop back, believing that he sent it to her for a reason. Having given it to Chuck in , Devon calls Chuck and asks for the laptop back. Aside from wanting to keep Ellie out of the spy world, Chuck no longer possesses the laptop, believing it to be held at Langley, Virginia. Chuck suggests telling Ellie that he sent the laptop to the Nerd Herd, so that Ellie would think Jeff and Lester had misplaced it. Ellie goes to the Buy More, where Lester is testing Jeff's extrasensory perception with Zener cards. They unsuccessfully search for the laptop, suspecting that they may have returned it to the wrong customer. Lester tests Jeff's clairvoyance by having him write down the location of the laptop, and Jeff correctly predicts that the laptop is in the possession of the CIA. However, Lester misreads the prediction, believing it to be a person named "Cia", completely disregarding the prediction. Ellie is then given the laptop by Director Bentley, posing as a Buy More customer who was given the laptop by mistake, in hopes that Ellie will be able to redesign the laptop Intersect for the better. Cast Supporting * Sarah Lancaster as Ellie Woodcomb * Ryan McPartlin as Captain Awesome * Scott Krinsky as Jeffrey Barnes * Vik Sahay as Lester Patel Recurring * Robin Givens as Director Jane Bentley Guest Stars * Isaiah Mustafa as Captain Richard Noble/Greta * Stacy Keibler as Captain Victoria Dunwoody/Greta * Timur Kocak as Necati "The Turk" Acar * Jon Sklaroff as Dragan Pichushkin Trivia * When Sarah breaks into Casey's apartment, Morgan responds by saying "Clever girl", a reference to the 1993 movie Jurassic Park. * The NCS appears to have no knowledge on how to build a governor as the Gretas do not appear to be wearing any kind of governor. This would have cause their mental deterioration if the Intersect were not extracted from their brain, unless those glitches were covered when Ellie refined the Intersect with her medical background. The lack of a governor might also explain the relief the Gretas feel after having the Intersect removed * When Morgan remarks "First rules of team Casey: Don't ask, don't tell" he is likely referring to the military's policy on homosexuality, considering Casey's USMC background. * During a practice interrogation with Casey, Morgan more or less quotes the famous Revolutionary War spy Nathan Hale, who, as he was being hanged, said "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country," * Chuck expresses disgust for crime procedurals on CBS when Sarah is describing how the goggles will help them get what they need from Casey's apartment. Since Chuck had no competition from any such show in the same time slot at the time, this is more of a gentle ribbing than a pointed jab. * FAA registration number N237JA belongs to an Embraer EMB-500 (aka Phenom 100). Music * "Murder Weapon" by Tricky * "No Man Is An Island" by Losers * "You & Me" by Diamond Rings * "Ticking Heart" by The One AM Radio External Links * Chuck Versus the A-Team - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes